The Arrangment
by X-Jinxa-X
Summary: Jane Watson and Sherlock Holmes have an arrangement. They will be living together, working together, and having a child together. It should be a simple arrangement, but it quickly becomes complicated as Jane and Sherlock's arrangement takes them both down a road that neither one of them was expecting. Fem!John x Sherlock Johnlock. Rating may change.


**Hi everyone, wow I got this up quicker then I expected. Thank you to all who read the original of this, and for anyone who hasn't read the original then you didn't miss much. It wasn't really that good, but I refused to give up on this idea. It just took a lot of people kicking my butt to get me writing this again.**

**I don't own Sherlock, and warring rating may change as story develops. Also, this is a dramatic story(You can't have a good Sherlock fanfic without some drama) but drama is not one of my strongest writing categories so if it seems a little weak at times sorry. **

**And on with the show! Enjoy!**

* * *

_Chapter 1: Jane Watson_

* * *

"How's your blog going?

"Yeah, good… Very good." Jane said clearing her throat towards the end. She noticed the tremor in her hand. She quickly balled her into a fist before Ella could notice it and tell her she was still in shock from the war.

"You haven't written a word have you?" Ella said as she wrote some words down on her notepad. Jane's eyes flashed down at the notepad, reading the words upside down.

_Still has trust issues._

"You just wrote still has trust issues." Jane said looking Ella straight in the eyes. Her therapist smiled as she looked down at her notepad.

"And you read my writing upside down. See what I mean?" She said. Jane said nothing back at Ella. She stared stone faced at her therapist, keeping her from even guessing that there was an annoyance building within Jane.

She didn't have trust issues, and she didn't need to be talked to like she was a child. So she wasn't writing that bloody blog, it wasn't a big deal.

"Jane, you're a solider," Ella began as she set her notepad and pen onto the table beside her. She leaned in so she was close to Jane, much like a parent would when sitting their child down to have a talk. "And it's going to take time for you to adjust to civilian life, and writing a blog about everything that happens to you will honestly help."

"Nothing happens to me." She said holding her stone cold face. Ella sighed, clearly annoyed with Jane. She had to fight back a smirk. Jane would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy being somewhat difficult with Ella. The woman liked to push Jane's buttons, and she really hated it when people tried to push her buttons.

Ella sat back up into her original position. She picked her notes back up and flipped back to the pages filled with the notes from their previous meetings. She stopped on a page and looked back up at Jane.

"Have you tried writing about you wanting a child?" She asked and the tremor in her hand began to worsen as she tried to remain stone face.

"No." She said calmly, amazed at how her voice had come out.

"Jane, writing the blog will help you," Ella said "And it will help you get better so you can be a good parent when you are ready for a child." She said and Jane bit her tongue inside of her mouth before the words "I know" rolled of her tongue.

She was always going to regret telling Ella about her wanting to have a child. Jane still wondered why she wanted to be a mother now. As soon as she returned to London the need to be a mother started growing within her, like she was a junkie who needed a fix. She couldn't explain it, but she accepted it. She wanted to be a mother. She already knew how close death was, and she didn't want to leave the world without getting to have a family of her own.

* * *

_Ignore him, ignore him…_

Jane tried to quicken her pace while still going unnoticed. That was all she wanted, was to be unnoticed. She didn't want any of her old friends to find her and ask what happened to her, she didn't want to bother making new ones and explaining she was a broken solider. All she wanted to was blend in and go unnoticed on her walk through Barts.

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. She had expected everyone she knew to be long gone, and then nobody would notice her and she could just enjoy her walk.

"Jane!" He had called out her name. "Jane Watson!" He called out again and Jane stopped. He knew it was her, there was no stopping it now.

Jane turned on her cane to face her old friend. The old friend she had been trying to avoid.

"Mike? Is that you?" She asked.

"Wow I'm shocked you remember me, considering how fat I've gotten." He said as he held out his hand, the hand Jane could shake without letting go of her cane.

"No, no, you look fine." That was a lie. Mike had put on a lot of weight, but considering how she looked underneath her plaid shirt, leather jacket, and worn out jeans he looked much better.

"So what are you doing here? Last I heard you were abroad somewhere getting shot," Mike spoke and Jane faked a smile as the throb in her shoulder returned. She tried not to think about it, tried to ignore it, but sometimes it felt as if the throb never wanted her to forget what had happened. How helpless she had been.

"I got shot." She stated, calmly cold, as she smiled at Mike. The humor drained from Mikes face as the throb in Jane's shoulder finally stopped.

Mike had offered to buy her some coffee, which she accepted. Now they sat at the bench catching up on what had happened over the past few years. Mike was teaching at Barts now, hated his students who were just like him and Jane when they were starting out at Barts.

"So what about you? Just staying into town till you get yourself sorted?" Mike asked.

"I can't afford London on an army pension." Jane said. She was already running low on money just from the cheap hotel she was living in at the moment.

"And you could anywhere else. Not the Jane Watson I know." Mike said and the tremor in her hand shot up, almost causing Jane to drop her coffee.

"I'm not the Jane Watson you know…" She began, but quickly stopped herself as she tried to control her tremor. She balled it into a fist, hoping Mike hadn't noticed. She couldn't let him know. She used to be so strong and now she was broken and weak, and she had the scar to prove it.

"Have you thought about getting a faltshare?" Mike suggested, not noticing Jane's hand.

"Come on, who'd want for a flatmate?" Jane asked. She was a soldier, dealing with PTSD, and wanted to have a child. If any of her close friends knew about those things they'd probably stop talking to her, which was why she stopped talking to them. It was easier for Jane to rip the band-aid off now before she got hurt. Mike's chuckles caused Jane to look at him confused. "What?"

"You're the second person to ask me that today." He said and Jane was unable to stop herself from asking her next question.

"Who was the first?"

* * *

**And that ladies and gentlemen is Jane Watson. I really thought she'd be more of a stubborn woman who doesn't like being seen as weak, which is how she views herself right now. So... What do you think?  
**

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review if you want chapter two!**

**EDIT: FIXED MY MISTAKE AT THE END. I really got to reread my chapters before I post them.**


End file.
